


Introduction

by erins_culinary_service



Series: Bound To You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erins_culinary_service/pseuds/erins_culinary_service
Summary: The reader and her friends are on the run, but when the people chasing her have an assignment, will she take it?





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the start of another series. This first part is mostly introduction and a little background, but the next part will have Sam and Dean. As always let me know what you think!

To anyone else this place you called home would look like an abandoned dump, mostly because that was the illusion the given to the house by its inhabitants. Along with the illusion the house also had warding against everything and anything. To you and the other three people living here, well it was paradise, the place itself was actually normal. There were four rooms, each decorated to fit the occupants personality, a kitchen and living room. That's where you were, laying on the couch while everyone went about their day. Everyone decided to change their names when they went into hiding except you. Rebellious as usual you kept your name while everyone else picked a war name. Igor and Zelda were in the kitchen fighting over whose turn it was for dinner tonight. One of the bedroom doors upstairs opened and closed. Shogun was done meditating which means it was time to talk about our next move. She came downstairs and you got up to meet with her at the kitchen table. Igor and Zelda stopped arguing and sat down.   
“Hilda found me while I was meditating. She has an assignment and wants to meet to give out the orders.”   
“Who does that bitch think she is? First she hunts and kills us, now she wants us to work assignments for her?” Zelda was shouting, her temper getting the best of her again. The complete opposite of Igor who was calm and collected when he spoke.  
“This is a trap right? I mean it has to be, Zelda’s right. All these years of running and killing each other and suddenly she wants us to work again?” While the table discusses the situation you were lost in your own thoughts. This was a trap, obviously, but you missed protecting people. If this was an actual assignment maybe it wouldn’t be so bad depending on who they were trying to dump on you.   
“Y/N?” Shogun was looking at you, she knew what you were thinking.   
“What?”  
“What do you think we should do?”  
“I'll go.”   
“What?” Zelda and Igor said at the same time.   
“You heard me I'll go. If it's a trap and I don't come back, you run. I'll buy you as much time as I can, but If it's an assignment I'll do the job and check in with you guys. I know it's not ideal, but it's still our jobs to protect others.” Igor nodded his head and Zelda wouldn’t meet your eyes. You looked at shogun as she stared at you with sad eyes. They knew you wanted to be back on the field, hiding away was never easy for you. Everyone at the table knew that you were the most powerful, so you were the only one who could handle being back out. If it were a trap you could hold your own while sending out a signal for them to leave. They also knew you'd break if anyone was in danger. They ate your family and that was your weakness.   
“Come, we need to get you prepared to meet with her.”  
You looked at your little family wondering if this will be the last time you see them again.   
***  
You walked into the ally, ready for anything. If this was a trap you weren't going down without a fight, which is why you got here early. Your not taking any chances. You saw two figures come down the ally.  
“Look at you amongst the trash where you belong.”  
“That's rich coming from a guy named sprinkles.”  
“My name is Mist!” He was angry, you smiled at how short his fuse always was, Zelda looked calm by comparison.   
“That's not an improvement.” Hilda cleared her throat.   
“Well, I see they sent the rebel to meet with me. It's almost as if you don't trust us anymore.”  
“We don't and considering you brought your pet looks like you don't trust us either.”  
“Who are you calling pet, half breed?”  
“This ‘half breed' can kill you where you stand, so I'd watch your mouth.” You could see the fear in his eyes as he moved behind Hilda. You smirked, it was too easy.   
“If we can focus, one of you will be assigned to the Winchesters. ”  
“What? No! They’re self sacrificing hunters with a codependency problem!”  
“Well I guess you won’t get attached to them like the your kind tends to do. Isn't that how little Igor was born.” She smirked and you wanted nothing more than to smack it off her face.  
“Don't look down your nose at me. Don't forget my kind can wipe you out completely even with only a few of us left!”  
“You will do as your told and stop causing trouble!"  
“Who are you to tell me what to do?!” You stared each other down neither one of you breaking. This assignment had to be important if they are reaching out for help, so you decided to take advantage of the situation. “I’ll take the case on the condition that you leave the rest of us in peace. No more killing.”  
“I suggest you start working on you're assignment then.” You stared at each other, suspicious that she gave in so quickly, until you left with the flutter of wings, not wanting to risk one of them following you back home.   
“You finally found the mutt and now your just letting her go?” Mist was angry again.   
“No. She'll get too attached just like half breed guardians like her always do. When she does she'll be vulnerable and that's when you'll do whatever it takes to kill her.” They smiled at each other and walked out of the ally.


End file.
